This proposal represents a request to support participation in Cancer and Leukemia Cooperative Group B. This cooperative research is devoted to the investiiation of chemotherapeutic approaches to acute leukemia and other human neoplastic diseases. Significant palliation and prolongation of survival has been achieved and contributions have been made in clinical pharmacology. However, the real objective of these studies is the eradication of neoplastic disease by treatment. Studies are being designed to reflect an increasing intensity of attack on the neoplastic cell. The cooperative group technique permits the prompt evaluation in series of reasonable size of promising leads in chemotherapy. These leads or new approaches are often suggested by the results of the group's own work in clinical oncology. Thus, a completed protocol often suggests the new avenues to be explored in new protocols. In addition, protocols are designed to exploit maximally clinical or conceptual advances made in experimental animals. The Division of Hematology-Oncology of the Department of Pediatrics has been a member of Acute Leukemia Group B since 1963. University of California at San Diego has gradually taken on an interdisciplinary character. Participation of Radiation-Oncology, Medicine and Pathology have been active for the past 6 years. Other disciplines including Surgery and Psychiatry are becoming increasingly involved in this work.